


Having the Time of Their Lives

by Canarianyellow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), Gen, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Original Character(s), POV Dirk Strider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canarianyellow/pseuds/Canarianyellow
Summary: He was having a good dream, for once in his now-adult life. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened to him. It was becoming more frequent lately, though. People always said sleeping beside someone else helped, but he'd never taken that to be true.He might start to rethink that if this trend of waking up to equally as good mornings was going to continue.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Jeff Theman, Dirk Strider/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Having the Time of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekoluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoluver/gifts).



> AAAA IM SO LATE SIKJLKF   
> This was a birthday gift for one of my great friends!! I am sorry it took so long s ob
> 
> It started with a off-hand comment I had made about low-key wanting to see one of the kids end up with someone not from the Game, and ended with a discord server-wide adoration for a fictional guy named Jeff that's from Earth C. Because that's what we do as adults. 
> 
> Is just something soft! And nice! And i just want to see Dirk happy is that too much to ask-

“They say silence is Golden,

I believe it is true,

Because in that Golden silence,

my thoughts occur of you.”

* * *

Dirk had been having a good dream for once- a drastic change to the cruel memories and nightmares that plagued his mind any other night since they had begun living on Earth C. It was something warm and soft around the edges, so clearly unreal but he oh so wanted it to be. It was the kind of dream that lingered in one’s mind for days after. He wondered if this was somehow tied to being a Heart player, the way he felt so connected to his dreams every single time. 

He was sitting at a dark wood kitchen table, a steaming cup of tea beside him as he held a bowl of oatmeal in his hands. Early morning light was spilling into the room, illuminating everything with a soft glow. There were white marble kitchen counters, hand-made wooden cabinets… It was a house straight out of a dream, no pun intended. And he was smiling, shades missing from the picture-perfect moment his mind had created. 

A small child sat in a high chair beside him, babbling away at him as he held out a spoonful of the oatmeal for her. He didn’t know her, but he also  _ did.  _ Blonde hair, striking gold eyes. She looked so much like him, it was nearly  _ painful.  _ She smiled and giggled at him, reaching out to grab at the spoon of oatmeal as he fed her. He couldn’t help laughing with her, shaking his head at the way she smeared the food around her face as she ate. 

And then there was a soft chuckle behind him, and Dirk felt his chest tighten as he turned to face the source. He was leaning against the doorframe, a lazy, fond smile plastered to his face as he watched them. Dark hair fell in his face, hiding equally dark eyes. He looked perfect standing there, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Pa!” The girl laughed, reaching out for him. His smile grew larger then as he strode over to pluck the girl from her chair, cooing softly as she squealed in delight. He held her so easily, and it looked so perfect, as if nothing else in the world was as  _ right _ as this very moment. Sunlight danced across his skin and he looked angelic. 

He looked down at Dirk with such fondness that Dirk felt like his breath had been taken away. He shifted the girl to one arm, reaching out for him with the other, and Dirk didn’t hesitate. He clasped his hand with the other, letting himself be pulled up from his chair to stand eye-to-eye with this beautiful man. The hand slipped out of his own to move to his neck, gently tangling into the hair against his nape. He quirked a brow as he smiled at him, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

It felt so  _ real,  _ so tangible. He wanted to reach out and press his hand to his face, cupping it gently just to feel. It felt so unbelievably  _ fragile _ too, though, just like any other dream he had. The constant feeling that it would all slip away never escaped him, no matter how much he wanted it to be real. All he could do was hope the dream would last for just a moment long, just a few more seconds of bliss. 

But the dream does fade, eventually, as the repetitive beeping of an alarm cuts through the peaceful air he’s found in this fantastical moment. He’s pulled back to reality, the scene fading to black just before his eyes blink open bleary. 

He’s in his bed- familiar gray bed sheets pooling around his waist as he slowly comes back down to reality. He presses his lips into a thin line as the alarm continues to drone on. Rolling onto his back, he covers his eyes with his free hand and lets out a soft sigh. It felt too soon. He wanted to sleep more. He blindly reached for the alarm, relieved when the beeping finally stopped with a  _ click. _ He lied there for a moment, letting himself register everything, his mind still lingering on his dream.  _ It was a nice dream…  _

He forced himself to sit up with a groan, hands coming up to run down his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes just as there was a light knock on the door frame, making him pause as he looked up to be greeted by a small, lazy smile and two mugs of tea; he could smell the aroma from here. 

“Mornin’, sleepyhead.” He greeted, leaning against the frame. Dark brown eyes met golden orange just briefly before Dirk sighed and leaned against the head of the bed. 

“Jeff.” He said, voice still hoarse and dry from sleep. He was still here, wearing a pair of Dirk’s sweats and no shirt. His hair was thrown into some kind of bun, the beginnings of a beard on his chin. He was here, real. 

“You actually slept until your alarm- that’s a first.” He said teasingly, pushing off the frame to stand beside him. He offers one of the mugs, “‘M not used to being the one making the tea, so no complainin’ if it’s- whoa, hey!” He startled as Dirk reached out, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist tightly. He let out a small, confused laugh as he looked down at the blond. “Feelin’ cuddly this mornin’, are you?” 

He hid his face in Jeff’s side, letting his warm, familiar scent wash over him. He took a deep breath, arms squeezing around him as he held onto his solid form. Part of his mind feared he would disappear if he let go now. 

He heard the other sigh and set the cups on the dresser before a hand came to rest in his hair. He gently plays with the hairs just at the nape of his neck, “Bad dream or somethin’?” He asked softly. 

Dirk huffed, moving slightly to press his forehead into the other’s side. “No…” He mumbled. 

“Oh, so it was a  _ good _ dream?” He replied playfully- Dirk could practically hear the smile on his face. “Did I happen to make a guest appearance?” He inquired smugly. 

Dirk hummed against his skin, closing his eyes briefly as he rested his chin on Jeff’s hip to look at him. Just as he thought, the man had a smug little grin on his face as he looked down at Dirk. “You’re the main act.” He answered after a moment. 

The effect was immediate as Jeff’s face flushed, eyes going wide. He floundered, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words. “Wha- but-” He huffed and looked away, nose scrunching in that way he only does when Dirk says something particularly embarrassing. “You can’t say that, that’s unfair!”

Dirk felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. “Did you want me to lie? Is that what you wanted, Jeff?” He tilted his head to one side, blinking slowly at him innocently. 

“You know that’s not what I meant, Dirk.” He tried to scold, attempting to sound stern. His eyes were still bright and playful, though. “You can’t be actin’ all cute and shit- just makes me wanna get back into bed with you.” 

“Then do it.” He challenged, finally releasing his hold on the other to grab his mug of tea. He took a slow sip, savouring the sickly sweet taste as he leaned back against the headboard once again. 

“Fine, I will.” Jeff huffed, lifting his own mug above his head and stepping up onto the bed to walk directly over Dirk’s lap and nearly spilling the blond’s tea as he let out an indignant noise. The blond huffed, rolling his eyes as the man settled beside him, shuffling with one arm to slip into the covers. 

Jeff just gave him a shit-eating grin as he settled his mug into his lap, looking all too proud of himself. Dirk tried to keep a deadpan stare, but it easily cracked under Jeff’s smile. He sighed and settled to just leaning his head against the other’s and pressing the back of their hands into each other. He felt Jeff’s head settle against his as well and took a deep, slow breath. 

It was a good morning.

* * *

“...You are my paradise, my oceans wide,

My mountains standing tall,

So in this Golden Silence

I love you most of all.” 

\- “Silence is Golden”, Shelagh Bullman

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for this Story: 
> 
> \- Songs I listened to while writing this: "You are Love" by Matthew Mole, "I'm Glad You're Evil Too", "Sick of Losing Soulmates" by Dodie Clark, and "Ophelia" by The Lumineers 
> 
> \- Headcanon that Dirk actually can't stand the taste of coffee. He's a huge tea drinker, though. 
> 
> \- Jeff's last name is Theman because it's dumb and I am amused easily
> 
> \- I honestly just rlly love the idea of like. at LEAST one of the kids falling for someone that wasn't in the Game. I have severe emotions over this idea. It's a lot. I think about it a lot. 
> 
> \- Jeff is an Aries. I make the rules


End file.
